


Who Would You Pick?

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Driver's Drinks, Explicit Language, F/M, Imaginary Friends (sort of), M/M, Small AU feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 2013 Bahrain Grand Prix. </p><p>The drivers get together after some races for a drink and a catch up. After a shit race, Jenson just wants to get smashed but smirking at Fernando, he thinks of a game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would You Pick?

Romain brought the new tray of drinks over and placed it in front of Kimi who took his vodka and coke, that was mainly vodka, off the tray. Taking his seat next to his teammate he began to hand out the drinks to the other drivers: Sebastian, Mark, Fernando, Felipe, Jenson, Sergio, Lewis and Nico. Fernando was sitting close to Mark who was leaning back in his chair and smirking over at Jenson who had definitely drunk too much, with Felipe on Fernando’s other side, next to Romain. Jenson had drunk a lot more than any of the others had and clutched his new glass tightly much to Mark’s amusement. Sebastian was sitting on Kimi’s other side with Sergio next to him, looking extremely nervous. Lewis and Nico were in their own little competition between each other that no one else cared about, completing the circle (with Lewis next to Jenson). They all did this every now and then: held a driver’s drink. It normally consisted of just the drivers from the top five teams, much to Felipe’s protests, because Fernando and Kimi could barely stand the lightweights that were the rookies. It wasn’t anything personal, just the way it went. And most of the grid knew if Kimi and Fernando were involved, at some point a competition to be the last man standing would evolve. 

“Did I miss anything?” Romain muttered to Felipe. The Brazilian shook his head, smiling as Jenson tried to take a drink out of his glass without falling off the back of his chair. Sergio’s eyes widened as his teammate began to fall backwards, gripping the edge of the table and pulling it towards him slightly. Only when Sebastian and Kimi grabbed their end did Jenson not fall on his arse. 

“Maybe you should slow down, JB.” Lewis grinned over at him, abandoning whatever it was Nico and he were doing. Jenson put his beer down on the table and looked over at Lewis with a small flush over his face. 

“Am… Am fine, Lewis…Had a shit race…” Jenson swallowed, trying to sit still and talking very pompously. Mark laughed at him as he swayed slightly. 

“Jess is going to kill you.” The Australian commented as he sat forwards. Fernando pulled his glass closer to his chest, not realising he had pretty much turned his back to Felipe, facing his body towards Mark. 

“Jessy won’t know.” Jenson grinned stupidly. Nico took Jenson’s phone from the table and began recording him, much to the amusement of the others. Jenson blinked at him stupidly, not understanding what was going on, before his face spilt back into a dopey grinned and he waved drunkenly at the camera. “Hello!” He sung. 

“How you feeling, Jense?” Nico asked, trying to hold the camera still while he laughed. Jenson shrugged. 

“Funny.” There was a pause where Jenson looked around at everyone. His grin suddenly became serious and mischievous and Fernando swallowed nothing nervously. “I want to play a game.” Jenson lent forwards onto the table. Nico shut off the camera. 

“Not in this state.” Fernando muttered to himself taking a sip out of his drink. Mark turned to him, raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Fernando smiled softly. Mark turned back to Jenson and Fernando felt a string of jealousy burn through him. He had the sudden urge to get plastered like Jenson just to pull Mark’s attention back to him. 

“What game, mate?” Mark asked, receiving groans from around the table. Most of them are up for it but Kimi, Fernando and Nico remember just how awkward some of Jenson’s, and Mark’s when he encourages the Brit, games had got. Jenson smiled up at Mark. 

“If…” Jenson sat further forwards, beckoning the others to lean in. They all did with some rolling their eyes whilst the other’s looked excited. Sergio looked extremely scared; this was the first driver’s drink he had been to and he didn’t like the mixed response Jenson’s game had got. Jenson smiled round at them all. “If you had to be with one of the other drivers… Who would it be?” Jenson smirked. Fernando’s eye’s widened briefly before he felt the heat rush over his face. Lewis frowned.

“What?” He asked. Jenson turned to him. 

“If you had to be with one of the other drivers,” Jenson pointed around to the circle of drivers around him. “Who would you pick?” Lewis still frowned. Kimi rolled his eyes. 

“Which driver would you go gay for, Lewis?” Kimi said bluntly. Lewis looked at him in disbelief.

“What!”

“That’s what he’s asking.” Kimi finished, drinking from his glass. Fernando leant slightly back from the circle. 

“How on Earth does that question pop into your head?” Nico asked, sitting back in his chair. Fernando sighed gratefully and fell away from the circle after him. Everyone got the message and sat back into their original positions. Jenson looked round at them all, not moving from his leant forwards position, waiting for someone to answer. 

“Jenson, if you think someone is going to answer you’re wrong.” Sebastian said softly. Jenson pouted.

“Bit defensive there, are you, Seb?” Mark snapped. Felipe rolled his eyes. Ever since Malaysia Mark had been so short with Sebastian. It was understandable, of course, but boring after a while. Very boring.

“Not at all.” Sebastian said calmly, taking another drink. Mark sat forward and glared over at him. 

“Then why don’t you answer?” Sebastian met his glare. 

“Why don’t you?” Sebastian challenged. Mark opened his mouth to speak but Jenson chose this moment to change the game slightly. 

“I know who Mark would choose.” Jenson said going to tap his nose to signal he had got it (like you do in charades) but missing and poking himself in the eye. Mark’s eyes fell on Fernando briefly, who seemed to be determinedly interested in the bar, before he turned back to Jenson. 

“Who would you choose?” Mark asked, trying to draw the attention off him. Jenson drew a thoughtful look on his face as he surveyed the circle of drivers around him. 

“Just from us ten?” Jenson clarified. Mark shrugged. 

“Keep it more interesting.” Kimi smirked. Jenson frowned up at him. “Just us ten. Maybe we can get someone laid tonight.” Kimi said in a tone that left no one understanding if it was a joke or not. Fernando felt the heat crawling up his neck and wished to be anywhere but the seat he was sitting in right now. 

“Just us ten…” Jenson mused, looking round again. His eyes fell on someone and he smirked. “Princess.” Nico nearly choked on his drink.

“What! Why?” Lewis asked, in a tone that was a little too pissed off in Kimi’s opinion. The Finn smirked to himself, taking another drink. Jenson just shrugged, smiling over at Nico who was trying to remember how to breathe. 

“He’s hot.” Jenson commented. Sergio’s mouth was almost on the floor. Lewis folded his arms, pressing his lips shut. Romain tired his hardest not to laugh at everyone’s reaction on the other side of the table as he drained his glass. “What about you, Britney?” Jenson asked, still smiling at a recovering Nico. Nico glared over at him, face bright red in embarrassment. 

“What about me?”

“Would you choose me? Or would you prefer someone…” Jenson let his eyes flick to Lewis before resting back on Nico. “Darker.” If it was possibly, Nico’s face got redder. Lewis had missed Jenson’s eye flick. 

“Darker?” Lewis asked innocently, gaining a snicker from Kimi, Romain, Sebastian and Felipe. Lewis scowled at them before turning back to Jenson. Jenson clapped him on the shoulder. 

“And what about you, Mr Hamilton? Whom would you go for?” Jenson slurred. Lewis shrugged him off, a hint of red on his cheeks, his mouth opening and closing stupidly as he fought with words. 

“Is like you are answering for everyone.” Romain commented, saving Lewis from further embarrassment. Lewis sent him a thankful look as Jenson’s eyes sparkle with the new idea.

“That’s an excellent idea, Gromain…” Jenson smiled, slurring Romain’s names together. Felipe laughed at the hybrid name and Jenson looked to him, grinning from ear to ear. “Fe-Li-Pe.” Jenson sung, breaking the syllables and pulling the Brazilian’s attention to him. Felipe drunk quickly from his drink. “Hmm… Well, if we were playing the original game then Mr Rupert Smeedly would be my bet. Little Felipe baby sunshine…” Jenson grinned to himself, his drunken state having him cock up names left right and centre. Felipe felt his face go hot as Jenson continued. “But he is not a driver nor here…” Jenson held his chin looking at the other drivers. His eyes fell on Fernando who was now staring at the ceiling. “But someone else in red is…” Jenson grinned. Mark looked over at Fernando but he was chasing patterns across the ceiling with his eyes, trying so badly not to be involved in the conversation. Felipe shuffled uncomfortably in his seat but when Jenson realised Fernando wasn’t going to respond he sighed and turned back to Lewis, deciding to work round from his left. 

“Done Lewis… Done Britney… Sergio.” Jenson rubbed his hands together. At the sound of his name Sergio instantly went red. Sebastian watched him, his glass coming away from his lips as he felt sympathetic for the Mexican. 

“So Spain’s next. Should be a good race, right, Sergio?” Sebastian asked, trying to pull the attention from the Mexican. Sergio didn’t say anything, just stared at the glass in his hands. Jenson ignored him. 

“Yeah, it’s a good track… Good country…” Romain added, finally seeing some kind of end to this game. Jenson frowned at Sebastian who was nodding at Romain. 

“Mmm… I like it… Would be nice to win it again.” Sebastian commented. 

“Unless Fernando has anything to say about it.” Mark stated across the table, a dark look in his eyes. Sebastian just shrugged. 

“Huh?” Fernando asked, looking from the ceiling to Mark at the sound of his name. It became clear quickly that Mark was talking about Fernando and not to him. 

“He won my home race last year, seems only fair I get to win his.” Sebastian commented, trying to ignore Mark’s scoff. 

“Doesn’t work like that.” Mark said through gritted teeth. Felipe could sense another ‘multi-21’ argument brewing. He turned to Sebastian.

“Have not won your home race, have you, Sebastian?” Felipe asked innocently. Sebastian glowered over at him. 

“No. I haven’t.” Sebastian answered before turning back to Mark who had folded his arms, waiting for Sebastian to retaliate to his comment, looking too gleeful at Felipe’s statement. Fernando watched Mark, feeling safe to return to the group now Jenson’s game had stopped. 

Or so he thought. 

“I think you’d do Kimi.” Jenson blurted out, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian had opened his mouth to answer Mark but his gaze turned to Jenson, looking over in disbelief, mouth hanging open awkwardly. 

“What?” Sebastian said, his mouth going dry. Mark smirked wider and Fernando didn’t like it. Jenson pointed to Kimi who was still observing quietly, seeming completely unfazed by the accusation. 

“Well, it would be Kimi doing you. Kimi would do anyone as long as he didn’t bottom. But out of us ten you’d pick Kimi.”

“Jenson… Think you need to go back to Jessica now.” Romain said, sending a worried look to Sebastian who looked like he could punch someone. Jenson turned to him. 

“Oh! Yes! You’d want Kimi too.” Jenson nodded to himself. Kimi blinked at the Brit, his eyebrows knitting ever so slightly together. 

“This is ridiculous.” Romain spat, slamming his glass on the table. Jenson just grinned wider. 

“Yeah… There would be a jealous thing going on between Seb and you…” Jenson pointed between them. 

“You are wrong.” Romain shook his head wishing he still had some of his drink.

“Or maybe there is a jealous thing going on between you two.”

“There is no jealous thing going on between anyone!” Romain exasperated. 

“And I would not bottom.” Sebastian muttered through gritted teeth. Jenson ignored them both, staring intently at Kimi who stared back. 

“I reckon Fernando.” Jenson smiled, talking directly to the Finn. The Spaniard stopped examining the top of his arm and looked up at the sound of his name. He really needed to start paying attention. “Or Mark…. Maybe Seb. You’d want someone you could fight for power I think…” Jenson finished, sitting back to have some more of his drink. Fernando looked to Mark hoping for an explanation but Mark didn’t say anything. Nor did he look at Fernando. He was too busy glaring at Jenson. 

“Got quite a sound opinion there, haven’t you mate.” Mark commented, picking his glass off the table. Jenson turned to him. 

“Not like you’re difficult to guess.” Jenson said. Mark raised his eyebrows at him, drinking slowly. Jenson continued, rolling his eyes. “Well you’d pick Fernando.” Jenson exasperated, waving his hand towards the Spaniard. “And he’d pick you. I’d hope I’d come second on your list though, Mark. But first-”

“-Why do you assume I would pick Mark?” Fernando asked. He felt everyone turn to face him. Including Mark. Fernando shrunk back into himself. 

“You wouldn’t pick me?” Mark asked lightly, seeming genuinely interested. This made Fernando blush more. He stared at the table.

“I…”

“Even if you made him pick out of the whole grid he would pick you. Whole world, probably.” Jenson said casually to Mark, drinking more. Fernando glared over at him. 

“Big assumption.” Fernando muttered as he brought his glass to his lips. Jenson put his back down on the table.

“Tell me I’m wrong then.” Jenson challenged. It worried Fernando that Jenson’s tone was deadly serious with no hint of humour in it. Mark tired to break the tension by draping his arm around Fernando’s shoulder and pulling him closer. 

“No… Don’t tell him that, Fernando. I thought we had something special.” Mark joked causing the rest of the table to giggle as Fernando grew redder, nearly matching his shirt. Jenson sat back, taking another long drink but never taking his eyes off Fernando. 

“Bit obvious, though, aren’t you, Mark?” Nico commented, continuing the joke and trying again at ending Jenson’s stupid game. Mark feigned frowning over at him. “I mean, look right now!”

“And on the driver’s parade.” Felipe grinned. “Turn around to ask Fernando something and, for sure, is talking to Mark.” Felipe laughed. A new game is suddenly begun. 

“Have you seen them in press meetings? The little whispers and smiles.” Lewis added. 

“And the taxi rides.” Sergio smiled in a quiet voice. Romain frowned at him. 

“Huh?”

“Germany… 2011?” Sergio asked, feeling unsure now. Realisation crashed over Romain’s face. 

“Ride.” Mark corrected with a smile.

“All the inside jokes…” Sebastian commented, hoping Mark wouldn’t snap at him. Mark barely registered he spoke. 

“And in the paddock!” Lewis smiled. Felipe dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Yes! All the time around Ferrari.” Felipe joked. Fernando felt his fists clench under the table, his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to shut them all out. 

“Funny how Fernando never goes to Red Bull.” Nico commented, sucking on the lemon he had pulled out of his drink. 

“Ferrari would kill him.” Kimi said watching Fernando, a knowing look on his face. Fernando was lucky he had got his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see it. 

“Guys,” Mark suddenly said, pretending to be worried and holding the hand that was not around Fernando out to stop everyone talking. Everyone turned to him. “This was supposed to be secret.” Soft laughter circled the table. Lewis shook his head. 

“Nah, you’re too obvious.” The Brit joked

“Yeah, am sure everyone knows.” Romain smiled. Mark dropped his mouth open. 

“Everyone?” He said overdramatically, making everyone smirk and laugh again. 

“Entire world.” Felipe nodded, pretending to be sympathetic.

“Shit…” Mark turned to Fernando. “What should we do, baby? Run away and hide in Spain from everyone?” Mark asked, not realising just how uncomfortable Fernando looked.

“Next race is in Spain!” Sergio giggled madly. Mark looked up to him and smacked his forehead. 

“Fuck.” He moved his hand away and smirked at everyone, squeezing Fernando’s shoulder closer to him. “Sorry, I’m such a butter brain around him.” Mark winked, causing everyone to laugh again. Fernando was suddenly on his feet, fists clenched tightly and glaring down at Mark. Mark and everyone were still laughing at him, but Mark’s smile began to falter as he looked up at Fernando. 

“Uh oh… Looks like we’re going to get a domestic…” Nico giggled. Fernando still glared at Mark who no longer had any remains of a smile on his face, just frowning and trying to understand Fernando. 

“God damn it, Mark, you can’t forget his home Grand Prix.” Romain said in a hushed voice behind his hand, causing more laughs. 

“Yeah,” Lewis continued in the same manner as Romain. “That’s like forgetting his birthday.” Felipe followed suit.

“July 29th just so you know.” Felipe smiled, snickering behind his hand. Fernando sent a glare round at all of them before turning on his heels. 

“You done with the drink there, Champ?” Kimi smirked, resting his glass on his lips and clocking Fernando’s half empty glass. Fernando turned back to Kimi, opening his mouth to say something. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand the jokes anymore. Fernando just pulled his jacket from the back of his chair and headed for the door. Kimi looked back at the table. “Guess I win then.” Kimi smiled to himself, finishing off his drink and placing the empty glass on the table. He was a little disappointed he didn’t get the usual fight that normally saw Mark telling Fernando he was stupid whilst the Spaniard downed drink after drink and ended with Fernando sliding under the table and Mark dragging him back to a hotel somehow. That was always amusing enough for Kimi.

“Fernando?” Mark called, getting to his feet and dragging his jacket on as he moved after the Spaniard. This just made the table laugh more. 

“RUN, MARK! RUN!” Lewis yelled through his laughter in the style of Forrest Gump. 

“Don’t forget to tell him you love him!” Nico added laughing so hard he fell onto Lewis’ shoulder. 

“No needs of details in make up sex though!” Felipe slurred, smiling widely and sending the whole table, bar Kimi, Sebastian and Jenson, into a horrid fit of laughter. 

“Time to call it a night I think.” Sebastian muttered in Kimi’s ear and the Finn nodded in agreement. Both of them helped Jenson out of the bar and left Felipe, Romain, Sergio, Nico and Lewis to continue laughing until they forgot what they were laughing about in the first place. 

Fernando couldn’t believe he was crying. This was stupid. He stormed down the road, running his fingers roughly under his eyes to catch the falling droplets. Fucking Jenson and his stupid fucking game. Fernando hated him. He hated all of them. Why did they have to tease? Why couldn’t they just back the fuck off? Mind their own fucking business? Fernando thrust his hands in his pocket and walked determinedly in the direction of the hotel. 

“Fernando!” Mark yelled, chasing down Fernando’s retrieving figure. Fernando didn’t stop moving forwards but Mark was running and catching him up quickly. “Fernando.” Mark exhaled as he fell into step next to the Spaniard. Fernando still pretended Mark wasn’t there. “Hey!” Mark stood in front of Fernando and grabbed his shoulders. Fernando stopped but he refused to look up at him. “What was that about?” 

“Nothing.” Fernando sniffed. Mark placed a gentle finger under Fernando’s chin to persuade him to look up. Fernando did, finding his breath caught in his throat at the same time. 

“They were just joking, Fer. Just messing around.” Mark said softly. Fernando blinked and pushed himself from Mark’s hold, their words rushing around him and making him cringe. All those things he wanted to be true. He was sickened by himself. Why couldn’t he just leave Mark be?

“Did not find it funny.” Fernando muttered darkly, carrying on down the road. Mark joined him quickly. 

“Why? It’s just what everybody normally says.” Mark queried. 

“Well why do they have to say it? What is wrong with us being close friends? Why do they have to insinuate is something more? Why can people not mind their own fucking business?” Fernando seethed. Mark frowned over at him. 

“They were joking, Fernando.”

“Right.” Fernando spat, crossing the road to the hotel. Mark had to wait for a car to speed past before he could jog across the road and catch Fernando up again. 

“Wait!” Mark called as Fernando approached the entrance door. Fernando shuffled awkwardly on his feet before he came to a stop and waited for Mark. Mark opened his mouth to ask something but Fernando spoke over him. 

“Have to get back to my room… Have to get back to… Dasha.” Fernando lied, swallowing dryly. Mark didn’t seem to sense the deceit. 

“She’s here?” Mark asked, slightly stunned. Fernando nodded, moving into the hotel. Mark followed him. “Why wasn’t she at the race?” 

Because is fake and I made her up so people would stop asking questions about you and I.  Fernando thought, heading for the lifts. “Doing a shoot.” Fernando continued to lie; pressing the call lift button and making it turn green. Mark stood next to him, pushing his hands in his jean pockets. 

“Ok.” Mark said, following Fernando into the lift when it appeared. Fernando frowned at him as he pressed both the number for his floor, which was first, and Mark’s. “Introduce me.” Mark asked with a smile. Fernando panicked. 

“No.” He said bluntly, turning away. This gave Mark a turn to frown. 

“What?”

“Am not introducing you.” There was a pause where Mark just stood shocked, staring at Fernando’s back. 

“Why not?”

“Because.” Fernando shrugged, not offering anymore of an explanation. 

“I introduced you to Ann.”

“Does not mean I have to introduce you to Dasha.” Fernando stated, still starting at the lift door and willing it to open so he could escape. The meeting with Ann had been horrible. It was confirmation to Fernando that everything he really wanted couldn’t happen. She had been nice enough but Fernando knew he had been snappy and rude, his jealousy drawn to the surface in the face of Mark’s happy relationship. It had pushed him, three weeks on from that terrible meeting, to make up Dasha. “Is probably asleep anyway.”

“Fernando, you’ve been with her about eight months and I still haven’t met her. I introduced you to Ann after four weeks!” Mark’s anger started to show in his voice and Fernando felt guilty for lying. There was no way Mark could meet Dasha though because Dasha didn’t exist. 

“No.” Fernando stated again. Mark shook his head feeling betrayed. 

“Well I got that wrong.” Mark spat to himself. Fernando turned to look at him confused. 

“Got what wrong?”

“Just thought we were closer than keeping secrets. Twelve years obviously isn’t enough trust for you.”

“Mark-”

“-No. Just fuck off, Fernando, yeah?” Mark glared at him and Fernando wanted to disappear. He wanted to tell Mark the real reason he couldn’t meet Dasha but that would mean telling Mark the whole truth and he just couldn’t do that. 

“Are you trying to guilt me into introducing her?” Fernando questioned and when Mark didn’t answer he knew he was right. Fernando scoffed and fell into silence, only breaking it when the lift stopped at his floor. “Good night, Mark.” Fernando said before walking out of the lift. As he walked away, hearing the door close and the lift take Mark away, he sighed, letting his posture deflate. He hated lying to Mark but it was better than ruining their friendship with the truth. He made a mental note to ask if Lorena’s friend could help him out in Spain so he could introduce Mark to the girl he had shown the Australian the picture of. As he pulled his key card out of his back pocket, Mark lent on the doorframe and waited for him to open the door. Fernando blinked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Meeting Dasha.” Mark said calmly, not looking at Fernando. Fernando shook his head slightly. 

“Cannot.”

“Why not? Do you not trust me with her? What the fuck do you think I’m going to do?” Mark yelled, pushing off the wall so he could stand over Fernando. Fernando just shook his head, trying hopelessly to find a good enough excuse to put off the introduction until next race. 

“Spain. Promise.” Fernando said in a small voice. Mark frowned at him.

“Why would you wait a whole three weeks when she is the other side of the door? Don’t be ridiculous, Fernando.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Fernando almost begged. He just needed some time to work something out. Mark snatched the key card from his hand and let himself in before Fernando realised what was happening. “Mark!” He burst into the room after the Australian but it was too late. It was a small room with just a bathroom not being visible as you first walked in. Fernando shut the door and stood by it. Just waiting. Because he knew it would take Mark about five seconds to work out the room was empty. Fernando pressed himself into the door, trapping his hands behind him, and dropped his head. He waited. This was the worst possible way this could have happened.

“Fernando?” Mark asked softly, moving back over to the door. He stopped in front of Fernando, unsure of what to do. He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Erm…”

“Just say it.” Fernando whispered. Mark blinked at him, dropping his arm. 

“No one’s here, mate.” Mark said, still unsure of himself. Fernando clenched his fist.

“Well there you go then, Mark!” Fernando spat, pushing past Mark and into the room. He threw his arms out as he spun back to the Australian. “Now you know.”

“I don’t understand.” Mark said, frowning around the room. This just seemed to anger Fernando. 

“Now you know why I would not introduce you.” Mark looked at Fernando with sympathetic eyes, still slightly confused. 

“Fernando-”

“-Made her up! She does not exist! So now you can go and tell everyone else and they can laugh and think this is funny.” Fernando shot venomously, turning away from Mark. He glared at the wall feeling tears prickling in his eyes again. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to go like this. 

“Why lie, Fernando?” Mark asked, a hint of hurt in his voice. Fernando shrugged. Mark turned him round so fast he felt dizzy. “No. You don’t get to lie and then not explain. I understand lying to everyone else, but me?” Fernando shrugged Mark’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Are not special, Mark. Do not get special treatment.”

“You do! With me… You’re special to me!” Mark growled, glaring at Fernando. Fernando chewed on words for a moment.

“But-”

“-No. You know you’re special to me, Fernando. You fucking know that. I thought it was two way.” Mark looked Fernando up and down before shaking his head. “Guess I was wrong.”

“Mark…” Fernando muttered but the Australian headed for the door. “Mark, wait.” Fernando grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving. Mark turned back to him, showing the hurt on his face. 

“Why?” Mark asked, his voice shaking slightly. Fernando let go of his wrist and stepped backwards. Looking at Mark for a moment he shook his head and walked over to the bed, sinking down and sitting on the edge. 

“Think it is best if you go.” Fernando muttered, placing his head in his hand. Mark crossed to the door without a word and Fernando thought he had gone, missing the sound of the lock sliding into place. He let the tears run down his cheek, feeling liked he’d lost everything. He couldn’t do this without Mark and with Mark talking about possible retirement after the incident in Malaysia… Fernando couldn’t do it without Mark. He gasped, splashing more tears on his face as the bed beside him dipped. He looked up to see Mark sitting next to him, smiling sadly. The temptation to throw himself into Mark’s arms made him feel dizzy. But he didn’t. He simply didn’t move. Mark sighed. 

“You showed me a picture of her.” Mark said quietly. Fernando tried to discreetly dry his face but he was unsuccessful.

“Was one of Lorena’s friends.” Fernando explained. Mark nodded slowly. 

“Tell your sister she has hot friends.” Mark said calmly. Fernando gave a small smile and more tears feel down his face. Mark looked down at him sadly. “Why did you lie to me?”

“Cannot… Cannot tell you…” Fernando sighed, trying to stop the tears. Mark ran a hand across his back soothingly. 

“You can, Fer. I promise I will understand.” Mark cooed. Fernando shook his head. 

“Cannot tell… Cannot tell you.” Fernando amended, looking into Mark’s eyes. Mark frowned and Fernando understood he still didn’t get it. He looked at the floor with a small shake of his head before all of his inhibitions flew out of the window and he pressed his lips to Mark’s. Only briefly, but enough to relax him significantly. He pushed himself slightly closer to Mark, but when he felt no response from the other man he lent back, sighing. “Am sor-”

“-Shh.” Mark said, looking down into Fernando’s face. Fernando blinked up at him, swallowing apprehensively. Mark looked into his eyes before gently pushing his hand into Fernando’s hair and sweeping the soft strands away from his face. Fernando tried not to push into Mark’s touch but it was an automatic response. He was caught in a place between reality and dreams not knowing if this was really happening. Mark cupped his cheek before closing the gap between them again. Fernando whimpered quietly as Mark licked across his bottom lip and pushed his way slowing into his mouth. Something in Fernando snapped at the breaching of his mouth and his hands flew into Mark’s hair, pulling him closer whilst at the same time his body was pushing him back. Mark took his hips and guided him down on top of him, lying back on the bed. As soon as they were still Mark’s hands gripped Fernando’s hair tightly, trying to bring him closer still. Fernando’s lungs were screaming for air but Mark didn’t let him up. Tongues swirled and Fernando tried to focus on everything at once: Mark’s hands, his lips, his tongue, his heartbeat. It was so much. Too much. Fernando tried to stop it but it burst into his mouth without permission. 

He moaned gently. 

Mark let him go and his head dropped back onto the mattress. Embarrassment over took Fernando and he moved to climb off Mark. Mark held him in place. It took Fernando a few escape attempts to realise he was being restricted. He looked up into Mark’s face to see him smirking in amusement. Fernando’s own face pulled into a smile as he took Mark’s lips again. Mark sighed, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s back and holding him close. 

“So this is what you couldn’t tell me.” Mark smiled, falling back from Fernando again. Fernando blushed, looking at his hands as he slid them down to Mark’s torso and over his heart. Mark’s hands rest on Fernando’s lower back. “I really wish you had said something earlier.” Mark sighed. Fernando looked back up at him. 

“Why?” Fernando asked. Mark’s eyes flashed mischievously as he rolled them over so he was on top of Fernando. Fernando gulped, loving how powerful Mark looked looming over him. 

“That noise…” Mark hummed his approval as he lent down to kiss down Fernando’s neck. Fernando’s hands flew to his hair as his head rolled back, eyes closing, and his mouth opened, calling silently. His soft gasps sent blood pooling between Mark’s legs. He let up, looking into Fernando’s eyes. “How do I make you do it again?” Mark smiled at the way his eight words unravelled the driver who was always so complete. Fernando tried to hold onto something that didn’t send his head into the box of fantasies he had locked away. 

“What about Ann?” Fernando asked as Mark continued kissing and sucking down his neck. Mark smirked against his skin as he nipped gently. 

“That’s why I wish you would have said earlier.” Mark grinned, looking up at Fernando as he rested his chin on the younger man’s torso. Fernando looked down at him, confused. Mark kissed his covered chest before continuing. “I wouldn’t have had to go through the trouble of introducing you to Tracy.” Mark smiled as the confusion continued to cover Fernando’s face. 

“Tracy?” Fernando asked, trying to make sense of everything whilst Mark was still kissing him. He couldn’t concentrate. 

“Mmm… Tracy. Who’s married to Phil. Got three gorgeous kids.” Mark punctured his facts with kisses until Fernando pulled him back up his body. Mark placed a kiss on his nose. “Does my garden for me.”

“Tracy?” Fernando said again, still not understanding. 

“Ann comes from the same place as Dasha.” Mark smiled, watching the realisation spread on Fernando’s face. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and, laughing, brought the Australian down for a long deep kiss. 

“Does not exist?” Fernando clarified, still laughing. Mark smiled down at him, shaking his head and kissing him again. 

“Guess you weren’t the only one hiding from questions.” Mark smiled, rolling onto his side and pulling Fernando under his arm. He sighed deeply, breathing Fernando in as he wriggled closer to Mark’s body, placing his hand over his heart again. Fernando smiled. 

“Great minds think alike.” Fernando sighed, pulling closer to Mark. Mark rubbed his head contently.

Undressing for bed took ages. Each time new flesh was revealed it had to be kissed, licked, sucked, loved. Gasps were shared and quiet moans and pleads of the other’s name filled the air. When Mark finally laid Fernando down in just his boxers the Spaniard felt like he was floating on a cloud. His skin was itchy and hot and all he really wanted to do was pump himself until he fell into his orgasm but he couldn’t find the energy. And it was never going to be about that tonight. Mark scooped Fernando to his body, pressing the Spaniard’s back into his torso and sighed pleasantly. He propped himself up on one elbow, his hand supporting his head as he looked down at Fernando, brushing his fingers through his hair softly. Fernando sighed, closing his eyes and pressing himself back into Mark’s warmth. 

“Mark?” Fernando asked softly, eyelids heavy as sleep pulled at his ankles. Mark kissed his cheek. 

“Yes, babe.” Mark smiled as a grin pulled onto Fernando’s face at the pet name. 

“Would pick you every day.” Fernando sighed. He felt Mark’s hand in his hair move away as it wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Out of the whole paddock?” Mark asked, pressing another kiss onto the side of Fernando’s face. 

“Out of the whole world.” Fernando breathed. Mark dropped his head down onto the pillow as he rolled Fernando over and stole his lips, kissing him deeply and pulling him so close there was no space between them. Fernando wrapped himself around Mark and looked deeply into his eyes as Mark did the same back. Mark pushed his hand into Fernando’s hair and brought their foreheads together. 

“Me too.”

~End~


End file.
